TheYellowInkling
TheYellowInkling '''is an Inkling, and the Inksona of a small GModder of the same name. Unlike the rest of the Inklings, Ben is one of the few powerful Inklings and one of the few autistic people in the ''Splatoon'' Community. Appearance - Ben (Normal) Although he is an Inkling (Obviously), he has bright lime green eyes; He also wears an Aloha Shirt, Urchins Cap, Hero Headphones Replica, a pair of Pro Trail Boots ,a black jacket. Has a robotic arm and a Yellow Visor - Hyper Ben 1st Form: Whenever Ben goes to his hyper form his eyes will go Bright Yellow; His Aloha Shirt, Black Jacket and Urchins cap goes Yellow 2nd Form: Hes the same but has a shield and wings and His eyes are Black with Vertical Yellow irises - Corrupted Ben Whenever Corrupted Ben takes control, Ben's eyes becomes black with vertical red demon eyes, his ink color becomes pitch black, his Hero Headphones Replica becomes red, his Aloha Shirt becomes black and red and his robotic arm goes red. - Mini Ben Ben will still looks the same but he's just tiny with big eyes. Personality 'BenTheYellowInkling (BenMarcGold) '''is a Friendly inkling that likes turf war and hanging with friends. He has the power to transform into his Hyper Form. He has been possessed by a demon which means sometime randomly the demon inside starts to react and transformed into Corrupted Ben. Weapons He normally mains the N-Zap '89, but sometimes he uses the Dualies (Like, a lot), and his Hyper Sword whenever he goes into his hyper form. Abilities Ben's not a normal Inkling, he's really, really powerful. * '''Normal Inkling '- Doesn't has many abilities as a normal inkling. But he does turn into a squid and swim his own ink like the other Inklings and Octoling. He can uses half of his hyper powers by summoning his sword and other abilities. He does have a ability with his robotic arm! When Ben thinks about a character he presses the button and he shape shifts into that character! * '''Hyper Ben - He has the ability to become Hyper Ben, but his hyper origin remains unknown for now. * Corrupted Ben - Corrupted Ben is a demon version of Ben that remains in his soul. He does not know how to trigger him, but his corrupted self is still in him... * Mini Ben - Whenever Ben eats a mini mushroom (Or does an experiment with Jacktropolis), This cause him to become tiny! On the bright side, he loves to act childish and cute, and loves to hug other Inklings/Octolings/Inktolings who encounter him. Friends * Zion (Best Friend) * Frost (Girlfriend) * RudyOctokidGamerVA * AlonsoACardenas1102 * McShreddys2000 (Cian) * Zapples * Emily Mason (CuteYoshiLover) * XDMario * BradSega * Manny Santos * Xpert03 * Agent Bodhi * Lime Green* * Aurora* * Sparrow* *Erhu1234's Character Trivia (Things To Know) * Ben was inspired to join the Splatoon Community because of Alex Spider. * Ben is a big fan of Marina. * Corrupted Ben was inspired by Antisepticeye and Darkiplier and is very similar to Anti because of the glitch effects. Gallery Hyper ben s new look by benmarcgold-dcmnjcc.jpg |Hyper Ben Ink team profile corrupted ben by benmarcgold-dcmkvs7.jpg |Corrupted Ben Meet ben by benmarcgold-dbl0na5.jpg |First Look The brand new me by benmarcgold-dbn2njw.jpg |Second Look Benmarcgold.jpg |Third Look Category:Inklings Category:Yellow